


Cigarettes et cœurs fêlés

by Mary_ADSV



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Smoking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_ADSV/pseuds/Mary_ADSV
Summary: A la base c'était juste un truc que j'ai écrit après la première fois que j'ai fumé lolC'est inspiré de ma propre expérience





	Cigarettes et cœurs fêlés

**Author's Note:**

> A la base c'était juste un truc que j'ai écrit après la première fois que j'ai fumé lol   
> C'est inspiré de ma propre expérience

  
Il avait la peau étonnement foncés pour des yeux bleus d'une telle clarté, et ses cheveux noirs légèrement en bataille faisaient porter les regards sur lui. Il avait le visage dur, fermé, déterminé. Il portait un blazer simple, marron foncé se fondant dans les couleurs de la saison avec un chech enroulé autour de son cou, remontant légèrement sur son menton avec un début timide de barbe. Elle tenta de deviner quelle était la chanson qui tombait dans ses oreilles lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur le casque qu'il avait, mais elle n'en eut aucune idée.   
Une cigarette entre ses doigts, il souffla la fumée empoisonnée hors de ses poumons en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du bâtiment et le nuage resta figé dans l'air plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû, comme une sorte de couronne sinistre et majestueuse à la fois.

Elle regarda ses lèvres, craquelées par le froid, qu'elle savait pourtant douces, et elle le trouva élégant, même un peu mystérieux, du genre mystérieux des romans d'adolescentes, le brun ténébreux que la protagoniste cherche à tout prix à séduire.

Il tira la dernière taffe avant de laisser tomber ce qui restait par terre et de marcher dessus sans vraiment y prêter attention. Il passa devant elle sans même lui adresser un sourire mais en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Ils ne s'étaient pas adoucis pour autant, mais elle osa espérer que ce qu'ils disaient était bien ce qu'elle avait cru y lire : un bonjour tout simple qui signifiait pourtant le monde pour elle.

Elle attendit d'être sure qu'il soit rentré en classe, qu'il n'ai pas pris la soudaine décision de tout arrêter, avant de continuer son chemin en direction du centre-ville où, ce jour là, elle avait un énième rendez-vous dans l'espoir de décrocher un boulot.

La journée passa ainsi : lui, étudiant en lettres, poursuivi ses cours, avec l'attitude d'une personne résignée au fait qu'aucun autres choix ne s'offraient à elle et qu'il valait mieux faire ça que ne rien faire du tout ; elle, elle passa le reste du temps à parcourir la ville à pied déposant des CV partout où il y avait de la demande. Puis elle était rentré, traversant la ville en sens inverse, passant par des rues peu empruntées et arriva finalement au pied du HLM où se trouvait l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec lui.

Il était 21h moins le quart. Il était déjà rentré, elle le su en voyant ses chaussures, jetées dans l'entrée et son sac posé sur la table comme si on l'avait lancé là. Elle se déchaussa et retira son manteau, garda son écharpe, en prit une seconde et se dirigea vers la terrasse où elle savait qu'elle le trouverait. Il était accoudé contre la rambarde, fixant la portion de la ville qui s'étendait en dessous d'eux, tirant sur une cigarette. Elle avisa le cendrier à coté de lui, et une fois de plus fut attristée par la vue des nombreux mégots qui s'accumulaient. Elle le rejoint, enroula une écharpe autour de son cou dénudé avant d'enrouler ensuite ses bras autour de sa taille. Il lui rendit à peine son étreinte, mais lorsqu'elle recula, elle discerna une sourire sur ses lèvres avant de prendre place à coté de lui. Il lui tendit la cigarette qu'elle avisa avec dégoût. Elle tenait ces choses en horreur : il avait de cela quelques mois, elle avait apprit la liste des poisons se trouvant dedans par cœur, lui récitant souvent dans l'espoir de le voir un jour abandonner, mais cela n'avait rien changé.  
Voyant qu'elle ne prendrait pas la cigarette, il se ravisa et la ramena à ses lèvres, mais la jeune femme lui prit quand même. Elle était curieuse, elle voulait savoir ce que ça faisait, comment on se sentait, comprendre. Elle la porta à ses lèvres et aspira avant de souffler la fumée.

« Non, lui dit-il d'une voix enrouée, il faut que tu " _avales_ " la fumée si tu veux sentir quoi que se soit. »

Elle aquiesca, réessayant sans pour autant être sure de savoir avaler de la fumée, mais elle se détrompa vite. Ses poumons se remplir vite, même un peu trop et la brûlure irritante qui se dégagea dans sa gorge la fit tousser immédiatement. Elle tourna la tête afin de lui éviter le spectacle mais lâcha la cigarette qui tomba du balcon, allant se perde dans un dédale de rues endormies plus bas.  
La fumée lui sorti du nez et de la bouche en même temps, donnant l'impression qu'elle brûlait de l'intérieur mais il trouva la scène hilarante. Alors qu'elle toussa pendant peut-être une minute ou deux, il riait, et son rire la contamina une fois que la toux s'arrêta. Elle cracha près d'un dizaine de fois, tentant de se débarrasser du goût horrible qui lui collait à la langue, sans succès, avant de sentir une étreinte rassurante se resserrer autour d'elle. L'odeur de cigarette qui collait aux vêtements du jeune homme lui fit foncer le nez tout en lui donnant envie d'inspirer profondément afin de s'imprégner de tout ce dont elle pourrait se rappeler lorsqu'elle repensera ce moment.

Elle se souvint surtout des mots qu'ils lui souffla avant qu'ils restent enlacés de la sorte jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les porte jusqu'à leur lit.

« On va s'en sortir. »

****Mots d'espoir, promesse d'un futur plus doux.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAh comme j'aime pas lol  
> J'en suis content, il y a de belles images, mais globalement j'aurais pu faire mieux.


End file.
